


Not a Hokage Material

by TheShadowSwan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, choosing Nanadaime Hokage, mean Elder, strength does not make a good leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowSwan/pseuds/TheShadowSwan
Summary: Even with Naruto becoming the hero we all know and saving the word… Sometimes the dream will stay just a dream. All because Senju Hashirama wanted all the Clans to agree for swearing of new Hokage. And because sometimes power is not enough.Crossposted with FF.net





	Not a Hokage Material

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... rather than finish chapters l should be finishing for one of the series, my brain decided that writing this one shot was smething it should do... oh well :)
> 
> So lately I read great "Pulling My Weigth" by itsthechocopuffand going over the scene where Naruto got explained that actions have consequences I noticed that no one ever did it for him. Naruto is impulsive, stubborn and... ah... resistant to theoretical knowledge. And yet people still gave him the Hat and allowed him to be responsible for their lives. And... I know that Kishimoto-sensei made him OOC enough it'd be plausible, but... What if Naruto didn't suddenly have character transplantation? What if someone decided to look beyond 'OMG he, has enough power to keep other nations in check' and looked at his history critically?
> 
> Well down there is such someone.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei!
> 
> Not betaed.

"Veto"

Kakashi barely held in the sigh at the way the Clan Council plunged into shocked silence when the word left Head of Sarutobi Clan. Most of the Clan Heads was rather young and Kakashi knew for the fact that they didn't try to push for something that the Iron Bitch, as the Bingo Book still listed her, disagreed on.

Until now.

Granted, from what he remembered even from his ANBU days, she never really held in her views at Naruto's upbringing as well as never really bent on her own views about competency and proper behaviour, but somehow he hoped that Naruto being acknowledged World's Saviour would stop her hand.

Vain hope.

He took a deep breath to brace himself for a fight about his students with her.

Once again.

"Pardon?" Maybe she'll notice reaction of other Heads and fold… Yeah, right.

"Sarutobi Clan does not recognize shinobi We know as Uzumaki Naruto as Hokage Candidate." Old hag that led Sarutobi Clan from around half of the Nidaime's reign finished formal procedure and looked at him steadily. Kakashi remembered his sensei complaining at the steel spine she displayed whenever he had to negotiate with her… Hell, he remembered hearing similar mutterings from both Sandaime and Godaime as well, as well as voicing them himself. The question now was what did she wanted and could she convince other to her point of view?

Kakashi felt almost secure in the negative answer, since the Clan Council was currently consisting from Naruto's supporters and old classmates that knew about his dream and remembered his journey.

But Iron Bitch was crafty. No shinobi lived to their 70s without being both powerful and cunning. And noone who ever had to spar with her, either physically or in the battle of wits could deny her those qualities. Kakashi had some seriously fond memories of the way she mopped the training ground with Asuma when he got too cocky after coming back from being one of the Daimyo's Guardians.

Eh… Good times.

"I'm afraid we'd need you to elaborate a bit Sarutobi-dono" Of course Shikamaru would be one of those ready to take on ancient kunoichi. He was one of those that supported Naruto's bid for the Hat wholeheartedly. Going even as far as to study to be his assistant.

Looking at the barely there twitch of Sarutobi's lips, Kakashi suddenly got a very bad feeling. One that by sudden straightening of the Nara Clan Head in his chair, was shared by others in the room as well.

"Of course Nara-dono." It was almost not fair that a member of the Clan historically holding monkey contract could have a smile so sharp. "That, I certainly can do. But before I will be yelled at with all those nice slogans how he's finally 'strong enough' to become Hokage…" And yeah, here's the start of an end, huh? Rokudaime Hokage send half-apologetic and half-warning look towards his orange loving student. Even his biggest supporters would drop him, should he not hold his tongue in the Chamber. He was aware of that, right? "No one disparages strength Uzumaki-san brings to the table. Nonetheless strength should never be the only reason for giving someone control over the Village and lives of those calling said Village 'home'. Responsibility and stellar career on the other hand definitely should be on that list. So in preparation for the possible announcement I took liberty of asking archive for our records on one Uzumaki Naruto-san." There she unsealed thick looking file and waved it leisurely. Almost mockingly. "Shall we take a look at it together?"

"Go ahead Sarutobi-dono, I trust you found a reason for your veto there?" It was nice that Hyuuga finally got the Clan Head they wanted in the person of Hinata, but he remembered Kurenai complaining about her being ready to jump in the harm's way without a plan to get out of it. And this… yeah, this looked exactly as one of those situations.

"You'd be correct Hyuuga-dono. I also have a rough list of documented techniques known to Uzumaki-san as well as memos on actions taken by Uzumaki-san but hushed up by his superiors… What would you like me to start with, Hyuuga-dono?" Sarutobi gave younger woman another shark-like smile and current Hokage closed his eyes, having a pretty good idea exactly what it was that made her so happy. He distinctly remembered at least few incidents from the blonde's younger years that could be used to get him to comply. He, himself referenced them whenever he needed to Naruto to comply with orders. Yeah, he got outninjaed by a woman who remembered the Dentetsu no Sannin as a children.

"I believe we should start with current scores and documented techniques, and then progress to the History of the presented pre-Candidate." One of the surviving Elders murmured daintly. Honestly, sometimes Kakashi wasn't sure what was a sign of worse headache, when the Iron Bitch and the Elder Council agreed on something or when they disagreed. On the one hand, when they agreed, they fought him tooth and nail to push their opinions through. On the other, when they disagreed, his own opinion was most of the time collateral between those two.

There was a reason he tried to do as much as possible without use of either Clan or Elder Council. Pity choosing next Hokage was one of those occasions when he'd be breaking all of the Succession Laws and made Konoha to pay the price if he'd try to bypass them.

"As you wish Honorable Elder" there was seriously something wrong with hearing ancient kunoichi like old Sarutobi calling others a 'Honorable Elder'... "Genin Uzumaki current scores on record are as follow: Ninjutsu - 4, Taijutsu - 3.5, Genjutsu - 2, Intelligence - 3, Strength - 3.5, Speed - 3.5, Stamina - 5, Hand Seals - 1.5. Bringing him up to 26 points" And yeah, that didn't sound good… Kakashi thought he himself had around 30 at that age. "Even ignoring simply shameful score of 1.5 in Hand Seals for someone that was presented as a Hokage Candidate, Rokudaime's last noted score floats at 34.5, Godaime's last noted score is 35, Yondaime had the score of 35, Sandaime had the 34, Nidaime had 36 and Shodaime was lately classed as 37 after translating previous score numbers. For the records his teammates scores are as follow jonin Haruno Sakura 26, chunin Sai - 29.5, genin Uchiha Sasuke - 31.5. Just in case anyone would try to say that genin Uzumaki has the highest scores of his generations. Questions?"

Dead silence greeted the scores.

And that was only start of her reasoning, Rokudaime could feel the headache building. In his own experience after the scores it didn't really get any easier. On his own confirmation hearing Sarutobi Izumi-dono dragged out his own history, lineage including that damned Nakama no Goroshi title he held for a while and his political inactivity as Head of Hatake Clan.

"And known techniques, Sarutobi-dono? Senjutsu is valuable skill" Bless Shikamaru, for reminding the Council of the valuable skill Naruto's Toads gave him.

"Known techniques on genin Uzumaki disposal are: so called Oiroke no Jutsu, a Henge; standard Henge; Kage Bunshin; Yondaime-sama's Rasengan and its variation, Kyuubi-san's chakra mode, Toad's Senjutsu and variations thereof. I'd hope that genin Uzumaki can use some other techniques and simply hid them to protect Konoha from Her enemies but with known tendency of Uzumaki-san to brag about his techniques… Well." Welp, Kakashi didn't think, he'd see Senju Tsunade admitting defeat once more but that expression couldn't be taken as anything other than that. He almost spoke up to defend his student, just to stop himself at the hard glare given by said Senju. The Candidate couldn't be defended by Hokage nominating them. The only thing he could do was to introduce and explain his reasoning. And that was being torn apart by old witch.

"And Candidate's history?" Another Elder prompted, causing said witch to sigh mournfully. If not for the fact that Kakashi knew the woman, he'd probably buy it.

"Let's start with heritage and Academy record of Uzumaki-san, shall we?" She flipped the folder idly and looked at them with grave seriousness. Naruto paled rapidly but braced himself, ready for incoming humiliation. "Uzumaki Naruto-san is a son of Yondaime Hokage-sama Namikaze Minato, a clanless orphan and Uzumaki Kushina, only survivor of Fall of Uzushiogakure to land in Konohagakure no sato. Both known sealmasters and generally incredibly bright people. So as last of the Uzumaki Clan to live in Konoha Uzumaki-san clearly has heritage worthy of the honor." Both his original eye and the one he got after losing Sharingan narrowed in suspicion. That was too positive to be the end of the argument "In fact as the last of Uzumaki Clan in Konoha Uzumaki-san is considered Head of a Clan and had a seat saved for him whenever Council gathers, just like heads of other dwindling Clans that belong to Konoha. Example of one would be Hatake Clan. Isn't that right Rokudaime-sama?"

And here's the other shoe.

Well, there's no use trying to deny it, is there?

"Maa… you are correct in the fact that Uzumaki Clan has a seat on the Council, Sarutobi-dono."

"And as such I'm concerned of the obvious disregard for the matters we as Clan Council have a duty to govern over." And he couldn't even declare those matters as not that important, since Clan Council was governing over both foreign, in-Country and in-Village diplomacy as much if not more than Hokage himself. As well as duties all of the Clans took up in the Village. "It was a while since we voted on candidates for Yondaime Hokage but I distinctly remember that one of the arguments Nara Shikaku-dono used to convince then Elder Council for Namikaze-sama's candidacy was Namikaze-sama's keen interest in Village politics even without being eligible to sit and debate here with us. In fact, please correct me if the memory is failing me, but I do believe that every single Hokage was known as someone keeping close eye on village matters even before their candidacy." 'Memory failing her'... Not so long ago old hag was reminding Tsunade-sama that as a child she wanted to be offensive fighter and not a medic. "Even the Rokudaime-sama, no matter how much he'd like us to believe that he ignored every word uttered on those meetings."

As the youngsters say those days - busted. Oh well, there were worse things that someone telling the people you actually cared.

"With all due respect to her, Godaime-sama was a missing nin in all but name before her confirmation, Sarutobi-dono."

Weren't Yamanaka supposed to pick up on subtleties? Why would she just walk into that?

"Godaime-sama was known campaigner for betterment of our healthcare even when traveling the word after her numerous proposals were rejected by the Sandaime Hokage. Before that as Head of the Senju Clan she was sitting in here with us, just as she is sitting here today, Yamanaka-dono." The rebuke about history of the Chamber not vocalised but heard loud and clear. Then she smiled grandmotherly… It was terrifying. Like seeing wolf promising shelter to a bunny. "And as such I have to ask, maybe you, younger generation heard any of political interests of Uzumaki-san, seeing as you are dealing with the same circles? If so we'd be happy to hear it. As long of course as it is something else than becoming Hokage and that promise genin Uzumaki yelled out to the world at his first chunin exams. The one to violate the treaty between the Village and the Clans and meddle in one of the Noble Clans of Konoha internal affairs."

Silence.

As pretty gesture as it was, that declaration didn't make Naruto allies in the Clans. Even Hyuuga from branch families were offended at the thought of Clan matters being meddled in by a Kage. In fact Kakashi distinctly remembered the weeks of trying to protect his loudmouth student from the Clans' ire.

"I see… What a shame…" Yeah, right… Shame. "Let's move onto the career of the presented Candidate. Uzumaki-san was enrolled to Academy at the order of Sandaime Hokage-sama Sarutobi Hiruzen without presenting proper documentation and then was once again ordered to join into class designated for shinobi children against regulation that should land an orphans in groups that have additional courses on shinobi duties and rules of conduct." Ah, yes, that Sandaime's decision caused some serious discontent among the ranks. Though most jonin assumed that Naruto was taught by tutor what he'd need to know. Pity that when Kakashi finally learned that the blonde didn't have any education in that direction, it was already too late to uproot most of the problems. Now that he thought about it… But noo, Sandaime loved Naruto, he wouldn't… right? "Uzumaki-san then according to his Academy reports proceeded to actively sabotage education of then shinobi-to-be with his disruptive behaviour. While I'm sure Uzumaki-san's yearmates in the Council remember the days of Academy for all those that did not have the… ah opportunity to meet young Uzumaki-san here's the report prepared by chunin Umino Iruka-san." Gnarled hand picked up few paper sheet bound in one report and waved them leisurely. "In here we can read that Uzumaki-san's preferred reason for actually spending time in the Academy was to prepare a 'prank', argue with his direct superiors or yell around people with heightened senses." And… yeah… That did sound like a brat he got on the genin team at first. Damn it all to hell. "Apparently chunin Umino was also the one to hunt down Uzumaki-san whenever he decided to skip classes either to continue his disruptive behaviour in the Village proper or to spend time disregarding his duties as Academy Student. Here I'd like to note that when hunting down Uzumaki-san, Umino-san was constantly leaving his class, omitting even more lessons that should be given to young shinobi-hopefuls, which caused around quarter of shinobi parents to request moving their children to another class, request advancement in material or hold them back a semester. To show actual statistics, together with Uzumaki-san there were only three jonin-track teams graduating, graduation later we had 9 of them." And wasn't that damning? Three times as much potential elite soldiers for Konoha. "Additionally on topic of disruptive behaviour of Uzumaki-san I have here interesting report of one of ANBU squads noting that they were… ah suggested to allow Uzumaki-san his behaviour against population of Konohagakure."

Once again. What the hell was Sandaime thinking giving out that order?

"How many teams graduated year before us Sarutobi-dono?" Shikamaru asked already massaging the bridge of his nose. Kakashi felt growing urge to do the same. It started as a wreck and it was only getting worse. Especially since Sarutobi was suggesting that Naruto was knowingly sabotaging his class education. The terrible thing was - Kakashi couldn't say for sure that his blonde student didn't understand that his pranks damaged education of his classmates.

"Seven full jonin-track teams. Similar results were shown at admittance to Medical Corps, Intelligence and even Logistics Divisions. At the year of your graduation Nara-dono, the ratio of shinobi paths was drastically skewed towards Genin Corps. I believe I don't need to explain how much we could use more jonin-track teams in the following years."

The Clan Heads around the table nodded slowly, some closing their eyes, other following Shikamaru lead and trying to stop headaches by touch. Understanding that if this happened before he even graduated, then every mistake Naruto made and every questioning decision he took will be dissected and used to humiliate the boy.

"Well then, as I said Uzumaki-san was admitted to Academy and then after two failed tries graduated together with his year group. While his theoretical scores were seen as barely good enough on all three attempts, without improvement, it was his inability to perform one of the Academy Three techniques. A bunshin. Also without measurable improvement in his performance." Shinobi that stagnated in their skill was a dead shinobi. That was the rule everyone lived by, even from before founding of the Villages. "Before we'll talk about how did genin Uzumaki graduate, I'd like to ask something. Uzumaki-san… Can you perform the bunshin now? Standard bunshin, not kage bunshin, please."

Naruto did that nervous gulp, he always did when he was trying to lie his way out of trouble and Kakashi stopped a curse from forming on his tongue. The last thing he needed was another lecture on decorum and respect to his office.

"I don't know" blonde jinchuuruki admitted averting his eyes

"What do you mean, you don't know Uzumaki-san?" Sarutobi asked, leaning forward a bit. That terrifying grandmotherly smile came back with vengeance. Barely covering the smug satisfaction of a cat that just trapped canary. How did Kakashi forget that Iron Bitch is still alive? He should've waited for her to finally… ah assume room temperature before giving in to Naruto's pestering…

"I mean, that I don't know" There is that stubborn tint. Sakura did warn Naruto that the Clan Council can refuse his nomination, right? Did he forget that already?

"So you haven't tried to learn the technique after leaving Academy?" Look, she stopped pretending. From the looks of the rest of the Council, she could stop right there. Since everyone in the room understood now that Naruto's Candidacy just went down the drain. Konoha cannot have a Kage that cannot perform Academy Three. She simply can't.

"I didn't" Naruto admitted and raised his head challengingly and Kakashi had to adjust his assessment. Everyone bar Naruto understood that she already won. And the fact that she didn't stop there? Well…

"I see… Now about that night." Sarutobi theatrically looked down at her file and flipped to another paper sheet. "Now something I believe all the ranks are extremely curious about, since Sandaime classified it the second it happened. Could you tell us how is it that you graduated after failing your graduation exam?"

"After I failed the exam, Mizuki-te…" Thank the Sage that Naruto had enough sense to not call people names in the Council Chamber. He grew so much in those last few years. "Mizuki approached me with promise of the hidden test. I was supposed to steal Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage Tower and give it to him to become a genin."

"Just to be precise… Do you mean Shimara Mizuki, chunin level traitor to the Konohagakure no Sato and Scroll of Seals?"

"Yes, that" Blonde's answer was luckily subdued enough it could be read as respectful. Somehow. By those unfamiliar with him… If he's lucky… Yeah, Sarutobi's smile certainly say that she believed in respectful Naruto… It's too late to go back in time and beat some manners into the boy, isn't it?

"And you went to steal the Scroll"

"Yes"

"How did you do it?"

"I sneaked into jiji's office, knocked him out and took the Scroll" blonde's answer made some of the Clan Heads look at him speculatively… After all to hear that twelve years old Academy Student was able to knock out Hokage… From the predatory smirk on Sarutobi Izumi face, she's seen them too. And she had a way to wipe them out.

"By 'jiji' you mean Sandaime-sama, right?"

"Yes"

"And how did pre-genin who failed his exam knock him out?"

"I used Oiroke no Jutsu on him" And here comes the realization of the Clan Heads. Maybe it's a good thing Naruto's chances gets close to nonexistent now…

Kakashi could almost see it now.

Naruto as a Hokage covering behind increasingly irritated Shikamaru and either publicly disrespecting Sarutobi Clan Head or acting semi-respectfully before he snapped and started to yell at her which just give her even more leverage…

Or even worse.

Naruto as a Hokage and Iron Bitch needling and humiliating him until he'd snap and try to get respect the way he always had - by attacking… Head of a Clan that gave Konoha Sandaime dead, Sarutobi either starting civil war or leaving and going to the only Hidden Village that did not cozy up to his blonde student… With other Clans probably to follow… Iwa not only strengthened with new shinobi Clans but also by getting all of Naruto's little secrets.

Disaster either way.

"That is your version of Henge, right?"

"Yes"

"I see, present the jutsu to the Council, would you?" Old Sarutobi smiled thinly at the miserable groan of the Nara Clan Head.

Naruto did those few hand seals to present Henge, relatively slowly, which well… there was a reason rasengan didn't have any hand seals, right?

Naked form of blonde female with whiskers marks on her cheeks materialised in the Chamber. To the pronounced frowns of older Clan Heads and facepalms of Naruto's generation. Sarutobi herself pursed her lips thinly in cold disapproval.

Naruto visibly pouted at the lack of the shocked reaction he was used to getting from the targets of that technique and changed back to scratch at his head.

"Thank you. What happened after you stole it?"

Naruto pouted again but gave luckily the short, passable as professional version of the events.

"I learned Kage Bunshin, beat up Mizuki and graduated"

Which of course… Of course could only mean that Sarutobi needed to dig into it, didn't it?

"I'm afraid I'll need some explanation to that. Not the learning part, you may start with beating up the traitor part."

"Mizuki came to me, told me that it was a set-up and about Kurama and then tried to kill me. Iruka-sensei saved me and got hurt in my place. So I beat him up"

"By overwhelming the traitor with Shadow Clones"

"Yes."

"And how did you graduate?"

"Iruka-sensei gave me his hitai-ate."

Aaand the Iron Bitch just got her bone.

"So to sum up entire thing… After six years of Academy, you believed that the Village send those that were not even good enough to become a genin to steal the Scroll, those under the rank of jonin shouldn't even know about. You broke into Hokage's office, knocked him out with a Henge, grabbed the Scroll, learned a jutsu, got a chunin of the Village sent to the Hospital and got given hitai-ate because you tried to protect said chunin. Am I right?"

Silver haired Kage took few milliseconds to wonder if Naruto ever thought about those events that way… And if he understood that she's going to paint almost every of his choices that way…

"That's not how… Yes, you're right."

Yeah, he did.

"Well, congratulation on apprehending a traitor. Now for some additional information about Incident. Entire situation was hushed out by Sandaime-sama the second he found out about the theft." It has been awhile since he last heard someone talking about The Professor that way. Figured it'd be his Clan Head to do so. "The only pursuit after a traitor and his little helper was a number of chunin without tracking specialization. Specifically clanless chunin. No ANBU, no jonin, no Clans specialising in tracking. In fact there was not even an alarm sounded and the only information that was given to Council was that Uzumaki Naruto-san helped to apprehend a traitor to the Village and that he was to be put on jonin-track team."

"It is quite impressive that twelve years old was able to learn a Kage Bunshin" Hinata tried to defend her love, but… well she was too well trained in politics to be able to put some enthusiasm into it.

Especially since the technique was rather easy by itself. The only problem was it's chakra cost.

Which well…

Kyuubi, nothing said.

And Sarutobi knew it too.

"Did you try to learn Kage Bunshin Hyuuga-dono?"

"I did not. Why?"

"Because the only difficulty in performing the technique is its chakra cost. Something, I would be very concerned if proved to be a barrier for an Uzumaki with Kyuubi-san sealed into him." Which of course was specifically the reason why no one ever thought about teaching Naruto the technique before. They couldn't have demon-brat excelling in something, could they? "But let us give credit when it's due. It is impressive that twelve year old managed to sneak into Hokage office." Bit of a pause later Kakashi resigned himself to another proof of Sandaime's favouritism towards the blonde. "Of course it would be even more impressive if ANBU Guard was not under orders to let our jinchuuruki in whenever Sandaime did not have a meeting and not react to his actions while with the Hokage." She waved the subfile around and passed it to the next person before taking out another one.

"Out of curiosity how many files do you have Sarutobi-dono?"

"Generally we keep separate files for different ranks of shinobi. So only this one's left"

That was how hyenas were smiling whenever they found free meal.

"That's right… He's still a genin."

Well it was nice to know not only Kakashi himself forgot about that little fact.

"Correct Nara-dono. Let's take a look at life career of genin Uzumaki Naruto, shall we? Uzumaki-san formed rookie Team 7 together with genin Uchiha Sasuke and genin Haruno Sakura under jonin Hatake Kakashi. For the record, since younger generation proved already to lack some Academy level information about our own shinobi… In rookie team 7 there was only child of Yondaime Hokage, Last Uchiha in the Village and civilian girl with prodigious chakra control, under the only surviving student of Yondaime Hokage. The closest Konoha had to seal master once Jiraya-jonin was let loose at Elemental Nations and the only person officially with awaken sharingan in the Village."

"We passed on our own merit Sarutobi-sama" Sakura almost bristled at the heavily implied notion of their jonin-sensei had no choice but to pass them. Such a good little student.

"Of course you did Haruno-san. It just… took your team few tries." He took it back, his little student needed few lessons in reading non-civilian, non-violent undercurrents. "Under the guidance of Rokudaime-sama rookie team 7 completed 15 D-rank missions before according to the report and here I quote 'genin Uzumaki lost his temper, yelled at Hokage-sama and demanded C-rank mission, which by the end was given to his team'. This is just another occasion genin Uzumaki shown blatant disrespect towards his superiors. And was for that rewarded." She definitely didn't heavily implied that Sandaime didn't want to risk Kyuubi breaking out with genin in the room. Totally didn't…

"That…!" Sarutobi pointedly coughed over Naruto's yelling and continued as if never interrupted.

"C-ranked mission to the Wave Country, was first upgraded to the B-rank after the attack by two nukenin of chunin rank from Kirigakure. In the attack according to the reports, genin Uzumaki froze up and got injured by poisoned claws, when enlightened about the poison, genin Uzumaki decided that mutilating his hand to bleed the poison out was a way to go. The only reason genin Uzumaki didn't damage himself beyond reparation was Kyuubi-san's regenerative ability. After the upgrade rookie team 7 was given the option to abandon the mission, which would cause actual chunin or even a jonin cell to take over. Of course both genin Uchiha and genin Uzumaki argued that they were ready to continue with mission. While I do not presume to understand why Rokudaime-sama decided to continue with the mission, thanks to the report of psych evaluations I can make an informed guess why both genin decided to risk the lives of their own team and continue with the mission they were nowhere near prepared to take."

"There were psych evaluation made of genins Uchiha and Uzumaki, Sarutobi-dono? When I last asked in T&I I was informed Sandaime forbid from them from approaching both shinobi" Ino's voice was full of righteous fury at the thought about someone being exempt from psych eval. She was a good Head of Intelligence.

"Psych evaluation of both genin was being discreetly performed by ANBU operative Crane. Headquarters should give you full information about it Yamanaka-dono. Continuing genin Uchiha was in all the reports bar the ones written by his own teammates called arrogant, detached from his peers and convinced of his own superiority. Even towards his superiors. The fact that he was able to beat low level chunin on that mission probably going straight to his ego." Thank the Sage Sasuke was not allowed into the Council Chamber. kakashi really did not want to even imagine how that'd go. "Genin Uzumaki on the other hand was also noted to be arrogant and convinced of his own greatness. After all genin Uzumaki wanted to be Hokage. There was no way a chunin or a jonin would cut him down. None of the boys had given even a thought to their obviously terrified teammate or to the fact that their jonin-sensei would need to not only guard the client, but also guard them and fight off whatever threat would be coming." Unsaid, but definitely not unheard were all of the things seasoned shinobi said after Team 7 came back from that mission. "All in all from what I'm reading in the reports bpth from rookie Team 7 and our shinobi send later to gather intelligence the mission ended with dead Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice of the Yuki Clan, awakened Sharingan for genin Uchiha and Kyuubi-san being released in a temper tantrum of genin Uzumaki. Or am I incorrect Uzumaki-san?"

Luckily when younger Naruto would start yelling about how it was not a 'temper tantrum, dattebayo', current Naruto was able to keep the indignation in.

"We also saved the Wave Country!"

Oh well, almost.

"Ah… I guess someone who already proved to be volatile, would not learn about it... Two months after your return, when our shinobi went to collect the payment for the A ranked mission, they came back with news of Country terrorized by ex-Gato's-thugs, villages razed to the ground and people crucified near the roads." Kakashi sighed and answered with hard look at Naruto's betrayed expression. Of course they did not tell the genin about the aftereffects."Of course seeing as protection of the Wave Country was in no way in the scope of mission I can see why your mission leader decided to hide those facts."

"Wha…" Once again old crone coughed and talked right over the blonde. Tellingly, no one else tried to cut in without really good reason.

"Chunin Exams in Konoha… Well, at his Chunin Exam, genin Uzumaki proved himself incapable of acquiring information needed to pass First Part and according to observation of proctors probably didn't even notice actual exam subject, spending entire time panicking about the test. At Will Test of the First Part genin Uzumaki ignored any possible reason for the Exams and while his outburst inspired other teams to stay which does show pretty impressive charisma, it also caused for more competition in the Second Part which points to bad planning of genin Uzumaki. Of course if that was a conscious decision rather than simply yelling around as he's known to. Second Part of the test according to the official report by chunin Umino, rookie Team 7 finished right before the deadline and while their state wasn't their fault per se since now we know that Traitor Danzo let Traitor Orochimaru in, the fact that knowing both boys couldn't use their chakra effectively and that the then genin Haruno couldn't use anything other than E-rank jutsu they still decided to participate doesn't say anything nice about their decision making, does it?" 'Consequences are a bitch, huh?' Sarutobi's yellow eyes seemed to say when she raked them over presented Candidate. "Here I believe everyone remembers the way preliminaries went, don't we? Not sure about my fellow Clan Heads, but I don't really like enjoy to even entertain the idea of having a Kage that was known for winning official, spectated match by… ah, using bodily functions against heightened senses of Inuzuka Clan… I really, really don't want to know what was happening on rookie Team 7 missions if that happened in official fight."

The actually dignified part of the Council badly held back collective wince at the remainder.

"With all due respect Sarutobi-dono, I believe he grew up from then"

"I have to agree with you Nara-dono," That… was suspicious. "genin Uzumaki certainly got bigger than he was then, just as collateral damage from his mission got bigger as well… But we're not here yet. We were at chunin exams. Between preliminaries and the Third Stage genin Uzumaki decided to refuse Sandaime's commissioned help in the shape of then special jonin whose only duty for that month was to help genin Uzumaki with chakra control and other basis that a genin of Konohagakure should know already. According to Ebisu-jonin report genin Uzumaki refused to learn anything from him and went to pester Jiraya-jonin to, ah… 'teach him cool jutsu'. Here I have to admit that as his godson genin Uzumaki had all the rights to demand Jiraya-jonin to take care of him for the time being and I would possibly even applaud the fact that his demands were met." And here comes the 'but'... "If not for the fact that at the time genin Uzumaki did not know Jiraya-jonin. Meaning genin Uzumaki refused to learn from someone who was meant to fix the damage done to him by the saboteurs and pestered the first obvious shinobi in his path."

"How sure are we genin Uzumaki didn't know about the bond between him and Jiraya-jonin?"

Akimichi Clan Head asked looking scandalized at even the thought about not knowing ones family. Akimichi Clan was the best ally when it came to child rights Rokudaime could wish for.

"Jiraya-jonin reported to the Hokage and his Council that genin Uzumaki still didn't know about his family after coming back from their training trip. Now, I'm well aware than some can find cluelessness endearing but that's again, not a trait one should look for in a Kage. Regardless… genin Uzumaki was then taught how to access Kyuubi-san's chakra, how to waterwalk and how to summon. Two of those skills were used in the day of Third Exam. First genin Uzumaki used Kyuubi-san's at the time corrosive chakra against a Comrade at the Tournament Arena and then used both Kyuubi-san's chakra and Summoning against current Kazekage in the invasion. For the record, only the fact that it was a documented order from his direct superior saved genin Uzumaki and the other then-genin who pursued fleeing enemies rather than defend Konoha's civilians as they were supposed to. I believe Rokudaime-sama was then ordered to run several A and S ranked missions payless as the penace." Here grayish eyebrow was raised a bit when hawkish, yellow eyes moved towards the slumping Kage.

Kakashi made sure that it were bored dark eyes that bored into the eyes of a long time Sarutobi Clan Head while he considered his wording. After all he did not inform his students about the consequences of the breach of defense protocol.

The old dowager was talked about in quiet, respectful whispers even when he first started in ANBU. She was even then said to be about as bendable as an iron when she already took a position on something. And unfortunately she didn't get more elastic with age. So he finally sighed quietly and inclined his head to admit her victory. It seemed he'd need to find a Candidate outside of his students…

"After Godaime came back to assume the office, but yes."

"Wha…" Kakashi shot silencing glare to his orange wearing student. Old crone already had enough ammunition to make both of them miserable, there was no need to give her even more reasons.

"Oh yes, the period between Sandaime's second reign and the Godaime's time as Hokage. At the time Jiraya-jonin decided to take genin Uzumaki and Kyuubi-san from weakened Village without following proper protocol as was his custom. Personally I do not blame genin Uzumaki for the amount of effort our ANBU teams spend on trying to locate our missing jinchuuruki when he was off, gallivanting with Jiraya-jonin, although the way genin Uzumaki conveniently forgot to report his departure to his superior is of course unexcusable. But well, according to the only person involved in the… event who actually wrote down a report, genin Uzumaki already then showed disturbing amount of friendliness and naivete towards known Traitors. Trend that only continued in his later missions as long as said Traitor at least attempted to say few nice things to the genin Uzumaki before or after acquiring the title. But it'll deserve few highlights later… So genin Uzumaki had a gall to feel betrayed when meeting Orochimaru's right hand Yakushi Kabuto, who according to the compiled files we finally managed to get on him, was Root operative even before graduating to the rank of genin. Of course genin Uzumaki didn't allow A and S ranked shinobi, he was around, to fight it out between each other. Quite the contrary. Genin Uzumaki apparently thought himself to be immortal, because thanks to Kato Shizune report we know he tried to interfere in the fight he was so hopelessly outranked to by. Here we need to once again thank Kyuubi-san for keeping his suicidal jailer alive."

Sarutobi smiled with sharp mockery, simply daring Naruto to answer with something more than an incoherent sputter.

"Then we have the A ranked mission genin Uzumaki was given in the Rain of Tea. I believe everyone by now should be familiar with the practice of the Race to decide leadership between Wasabi and Wagarashi Families. Reports from the genin, show that genin Uzumaki first managed to offend the one he and his team were supposed to escort. Then after learning how the racer was another child that believed that stealing one of Village's treasures was our way to promotion, missing nin Morino Idate, genin Uzumaki apparently felt instant kinship, since the end of the mission resulted in dead nukenin Rokushi Aoi, destroyed Legendary Sword of the Thunder God and genin Uzumaki having new best friend. For the record jonin Morino Ibiki was reported to know about his brothers status and whereabouts and was later fittingly punished by Godaime Hokage. Genin Uzumaki was not punished for and probably not even explained why calling known Traitor a friend, is not a sign of a good shinobi. Unfortunately it seems like this is a flaw of everyone of that training lineage. Genin Uchiha deserted the village, together with his new friends hospitalizing two loyal special jonin of Konoha. Which made for another Traitor, genin Uzumaki was very vocal in defense of. Even after explicit attack at the forces of Konohagakure, genin Uzumaki was not concerned about the consequences of his genin teammate's action, but more about dragging him back to the village. Reportedly genin Uzumaki refused to acknowledge exactly who genin Uchiha became. A Traitor. Granted both the Council and Godaime Hokage also refused to take necessary action and name genin Uchiha officially a nukenin. I believe that since the Council still expected Uchiha Clan to be rebuilt in the Village, they decided to not push for the punishment… Which we all see how ended. And the Godaime Hokage put her personal feelings above the good of the Village. Which… once more - we all see how it ended, don't we?"

The more the Iron Bitch talked, the more willing to go along with her veto Clan Heads were. In fact Kakashi noticed with resignation that some of the Naruto's yearmates were starting to nodding along to her speech. Maybe he should make her the Hokage? At least he wouldn't need to deal with her anymore then.

"So after genin Uchiha's desertion, genin Uzumaki left the Village for a training trip with Jiraya-jonin. This time sanctioned fortunately, though I doubt any action would be taken should the trip proved to not be. As the years passed by all of genin Uzumaki's yearmates learned about the Village reality, they fought and bled with other Konoha-nin. They learned regulations, built their own support networks and tasted both victories and loses, becoming respectable chunin and jonin in their own right. Meanwhile genin Uzumaki learned new collateral-generating technique and how to use third of Kyuubi-san's power. Genin Uzumaki unfortunately did not learn his Clan speciality then, so rather than actual Uzumaki sealmaster that the Village so desperately needed, what with the way Jiraya-jonin was more often than not outside of the Konoha, we got another Toad-technique using shinobi. A heavy-hitter when we needed specialist."

"Oi! Toad-techniques are awesome" Naruto exploded in protest, making Kakashi close his eyes in dismay…

Here they go, Sarutobi needed just one more push and not only the COuncil members but also entire Village would be against Naruto's candidature…

Luckily for his headache, the Iron Bitch mercifully ignored the outburst.

"Of course there is simply a possibility that Jiraya-jonin simply didn't offer genin Uzumaki to teach him his Clan speciality so there's no need to accuse genin Uzumaki of selfishness." She smiled that absolutely condescending smile that always made Kakashi feel like a teenager again. Together with the anger and all the angst that followed him around then. "After all genin Uzumaki did his very best to protect us from the danger that now we know his father's student brought on us." She smiled venomously again before straightening and fastforwarding the reports. "Genin Uzumaki came back from his training, argued the innocence of genin Uchiha, was given a chance to bring him back and failed… After which Clan Council was once more blocked from naming genin Uchiha a nukenin, the only thing open to express our displeasure with the genin Uchiha, was dismantling one of our founding Clans and confiscating its riches. Some of us even were pacified with Traitor's gold rather than his head." Yellow eyes flickered to the still alive Head of Kurama Clan and Kakashi got a bit of satisfaction from the fact that the Iron Bitch was able to terrify all of the pains in his ass. "Genin Uzumaki was also a member of the team send as our support to our allies after their Kazekage was kidnapped by Akatsuki. Reportedly it even didn't go terrible… Before genin Uzumaki got caught in genjutsu and then left control over himself at the sight of the Kazekage's body. Luckily no one got killed and jonin Haruno was able to fix the injuries caused by bijuu chakra. Please do not get ready for the nap yet, Nara-dono. I'll try to fast forward even more now"

"Mah, my apologies Sarutobi-dono." Shikamaru drawled from where he visibly threw the towel in and was subtly nodding off.

"Genin Uzumaki went on some missions then and was saved from consequences of his actions by his teammates, continued with his training, on the quest to make rasengan even more damaging to the battlefield. decided to befriend the man who killed most of us… Thank the Sage, Uzumaki Nagato decided to use suicide jutsu rather than live on the same plane as we do. Uzumaki Naruto also continued with his insistence on not naming genin Uchiha a nukenin. Even after the news broke out that said genin kidnapped Kumo's jinchuuruki and Raikage's brother, Killer B. And I know for a fact that some of us even embraced the thought of a war against the Kumo, from which Godaime luckily saved us from by finally naming genin Uchiha a Traitor. Even if the oinin weren't sent to the hunt, it was seen as a step forward by most of the Clan Council. Oh! And let's not forget that traitor Uchiha killed interim Hokage Danzo. As much as Danzo betrayed the Village and deserved to die for it, he was still our interim Kage. And Shinobi Villages are not anarchy in case some are confused. We are supposed to be military dictatorship with Clan Council choosing the leaders."

Sarutobi stopped talking to deal with a sharp coughing fit, before straightening once more and finishing her reasoning.

"So to sum it up, I refuse to allow someone who doesn't even know different rank responsibilities, who never had to taste consequences of his actions, someone who publicly endorsed Traitors and who sabotaged the good of the Village's next generations. Someone who it seems still think that just having sheer power is good enough for the office." And before Naruto managed to do much more than to simply open his mouth, she continued sharply. "Do not interrupt me young man, I did not see any sign that you at least tried to help the lives of people in you'd be sworn to govern. In fact I did not see any sign of you trying to serve your Village, like good shinobi are bound to. What I've seen over the years is that little boy, who didn't understand shinobi's reality and yet wanted to be Hokage 'to make them acknowledge me'. I've seen that little boy, destroying parts of the village, disrupting lives of people he'd need to protect, sabotaging shinobi education of his comrades. I've seen willful, arrogant, irresponsible little boy who risked the lives of his team because of a sob story. I've seen little boy whose charisma might have be as high as Hashirama-sama's was, but without responsibility he had. I've seen that little boy arguing the case of known Traitors and disrespecting loyal shinobi. I did not see Hokage material"


End file.
